1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of a cowl and a front pillar, and more particularly, to a connection structure of a cowl and a front pillar increasing structural robustness of the connection by applying an insertion type of flanges thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a dash panel and a cowl of a body in white (BIW) play a role of widthwise members connecting left/right front pillars in an aspect of structural robustness
Particularly, a cowl is disposed at an upper portion of a dash panel, has a cross section perpendicular to a width direction of a vehicle, and is an important connecting member directly connecting left/right front pillars.
Generally, a cowl is formed by welding an upper cowl and a lower cowl.
FIG. 1 is a drawing showing a prior connection structure of a cowl and a front pillar, a cross section A-A′, and a cross section B-B′.
Referring to a cross section A-A′ of FIG. 1, a prior cowl is coupled to an inner front pillar 10a by welding H faces of an inner side surface of the inner front pillar 10a and an outer side surface of an upper cowl 20b and welding L faces of the inner side surface of the inner front pillar 10a and an outer side surface of a lower cowl 20a. 
An H face and an L face stand for faces forming an angle of about 90 degrees respectively with a height direction of a vehicle and a width direction of the vehicle. T stands for a length direction of the vehicle, L a width direction, and H height direction throughout the drawings herein.
Referring to a cross section B-B′ of FIG. 1, a cowl may have a cross section perpendicular to a length direction thereof including a straight line and two side lines, one ends of the two side lines being connected respectively to both ends of the straight line and an opposite side of the straight line being open.
In the meantime, under this kind of a connection structure has there been a problem that in case a crash of a side of a front portion of a vehicle happens, a front pillar and a cowl can't maintain enough rigidity to a behavior of their separating from each other and a connection portion of the front pillar and the cowl separates.
This problem was a critical drawback of weakening deliverability and absorbability for crash load by breaking a crash load path continuing to the front pillar on account of the separation.
It can be concluded that the result is from depending on only a welding rigidity without an improvement of structural robustness of the connection.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.